


Lunyx Drabbles

by shaiwongsku



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, is my life you know, lunyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwongsku/pseuds/shaiwongsku
Summary: A collection of Lunyx fics and drabbles written by yours truly.





	1. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx do a thing.

“Stop doing that,” he said frowning as he watched the princess bit her lower lip. Her face was schooled into a calm expression but her eyes were the opposite.

Nyx’s face softened. He knew that being the Oracle wasn’t easy.

“What?” Luna almost flinched; she looked like as if she had forgotten the fact that Nyx was there with her.

Nyx smiled.

“I said,” he said as he stepped closer to the princess. “Let me do that,” and without a second thought, he leaned closer and gently bit her lower lip with his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr: https://oishaiwong.tumblr.com/  
> Ciao. (￣▽￣)ノ


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna just won't shut up. Heavily inspired by The Hobbit.

“Good morning,” sleepiness laced his voice as he put his arms around her. He pulled her closer to his body.

“Hmm,” Luna took his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his cheeks gently. “What do you mean?”

“…what?” Nyx asked blankly; eyes closed, savoring the warmth of his princess.

She might be the Oracle, but when they’re alone, she is Luna. She is his.

She smiled lovingly at her glaive. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or—”

Her words were cut off by his kiss. Luna could not help herself but smile as his lips played hers.

“Shut up and just kiss me,” he said almost in a whisper.

Her smiled turned into a grin.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr: https://oishaiwong.tumblr.com/  
> Ciao. (￣▽￣)ノ


	3. "Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was submitted for FFXV Rare Pairs Week. :)

“You know, I am happy that you are here,” Elmyra said as she sat on one of the wooden chairs situated on their backyard patio. She gently placed two cups of steaming coffee on the table.

Nyx arrived at their home in Galahd yesterday. Her son did not need to say anything why he was there, Elmyra knew.

She looked up to her son who was sitting across her, ignoring her; pretending to read the book he was holding.

 _The Princess Who Ran Away_ , the title of the book. Elmyra shook her head. It was his daughter’s favorite book when she was still alive. She sighed before continuing.

“…but shouldn’t you be at the wedding right now?” Elmyra saw the subtle changed of expression on her son’s handsome face. “You are her bodyguard–”

“She has a lot of bodyguards, mom,” Nyx said cutting the words of her mother. He was suddenly annoyed; he did not want to talk about his bodyguard duties, the wedding…the princess. “She won’t even notice that there’s a missing one.”

 _Won’t she?_ Nyx asked himself. Will she notice that he is not at the wedding? Nyx mentally shook his head. _Of course, she won’t notice. She’s going to be married to the prince; that’s what she wanted from the start, right?_

He scoffed and smiled bitterly. He’s just a bodyguard. What did he expect.

Elmyra could not help but smile at her son. She knew that the princess meant a lot to Nyx. She could tell by the way he would constantly talk about the princess on the phone. She could tell by the way he introduced her when she visited her son’s apartment one day. She could tell right now by the way he frowned and by the way he bit his thumbnail unconsciously which he only does when he’s anxious and in deep thought.

And she could tell that the feelings are mutual.

Elmyra knew that the princess like his son; more than as a bodyguard, more than as a friend. By the way her eyes always searched for him even when he’s just a meter apart from her; by the way her face lit up when she told her all about Nyx’s childhood antics. She could tell by the way her eyes saddened when she was asked about the upcoming wedding.

“So, what’s that book all about?” Elmyra changed the subject. If her son does not want to talk about the wedding happening at this very hour, she won’t push.

Nyx, suddenly snapped out of his thought, cleared his throat before answering. “Ugh…this book?” he scratched the back of his head. “Well, this book…is about…ugh…”

“That book is about a princess who ran away from her groom,” Elmyra supplied grinning at her son. “I did not know you’re into romance books, son.”

Nyx laughed; but Elmyra knew he was feeling the opposite. Elmyra leaned closer to touched his son’s hand; giving him the comfort he needed right now. Nyx eyes were downcast but he gave her a small smile.

“Thanks, mom.”

“For?”

“Everything.”

 

* * *

 

The warm ball of light filtered through his thin eyelids awoke him on his third day of vacation. He kept his eyes closed and suddenly, an unwanted picture of a girl with a gold hair and blue eyes entered his mind.

“Damn it,” he muttered. An undescribable pain slowly creeped into his chest. It would have been nice if it’s physical— it was easier to handle, but unfortunately it wasn’t.

He exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He stared at the white ceiling of his room. The sunlight was slowly filling up the room.

He could hear the sound of the oven timer going off in the kitchen; the meat sizzling on the pan. He smiled bitterly. It’s seems unfair that everything around him seems normal while he, himself, could feel the world like it’s crumbling.

He should not be feeling like this.

He was just a bodyguard. He was just there to guard her and protect her…

Not _love_ her.

He cursed again under his breath. Why does it hurt so much? He already knew that there will be a wedding; that Luna is destinied to be wed to the prince, Noctis.

But he did not know that this will be painful. The parting…the moment he realized that she won’t be there anymore; that she will be spending the rest of her life with another man.

He did not know that loving can hurt so much.

“Argh!” he forced himself to get out of the bed. This sucks, he thought angrily.

After taking a bath, he decided that he will go on a stroll to the market. He knocked on his mother’s room. No one answered. He guessed she was at the kitchen.

He started walking towards the kitchen; yawning, he yelled: “Mom?” He frowned when there was no answer.

“Mom, I will be going to the market. Do you need–”

Nyx stopped on his track. He felt his heart suddenly stopped. He stared at the person standing in their kitchen.

“Good morning.”

It was not his mother.

“I cooked you breakfast,” her gentle voice already hitting his insides. Suddenly, words escaped him.

“Am…I dreaming?” he croaked. He remained on his spot; still staring.

She laughed softly. Lunafreya walked towards Nyx and she only stopped when she was just inches away.

“So now you admit that you are dreaming of me?” she teased.

“I…ugh…W-what…” Nyx was looking for the right words to say. “What…you were supposed to be at…your honeymoon?”

He could taste the bitterness when the word ‘honeymoon’ left his mouth.

Luna smiled at him. She gently touched the side of his face; she looked at him as if memorizing every line, every details of his face; as if seeing him for the first time again.

“Say, Nyx Ulric,” she said still mesmerized by her bodyguard’s handsome face. “will you marry me?”

Nyx was again rendered speechless. He just stared at her. If this was indeed a dream, he did not want to wake up anymore. If this was just his imagination and he was now going insane, it’s fine by him.

He reached out to her and gently pulled her closer. “Are you real?” he said as he buried his face in her gold hair; as he pulled her closer and closer until no space could be seen between them. “Is this real…?”

He heard her laugh and whispered ‘yes’ as she, too, pulled him closer.

“…but the wedding?”

“I ran away.”

Nyx pulled away a bit to see her face. “What!?”

Luna smiled at his incredulous look. “I ran away.”

“You…ran away…?”

She nodded happily as if it was just a very normal thing to do when you were about to be wed with a prince.

“Well, on the eve of the wedding day, I talked to Noctis about everything…about you. Then he, too, confessed that he did not want to be married to me, that he love someone else.”

“So…the wedding…?” Nyx asked still not believing that this was happening.

“Nyx married Stella,” Luna jumped up hugging his Neck again. “And here I am! I missed you,” she said the last three word almost in a whisper. “You dumb glaive, why did you left…? You were supposed to–”

She was cut off by his lips. She was caught off guard but then she smiled. She felt his arms pulling her closer again.

She was about to kiss him back when a sudden bang of the door made them both jumped.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Elmyra exclaimed; her smile widened at the scene she just witnessed.

“Mom…” Nyx said under his breath.

“Hi, Mrs. Ulric!”

“Just call me mom, dear,” Elmyra said as she begin to make them coffee. “Did he said yes already?”

“What?” Nyx asked; he felt his face reddening at his mother’s statement. He was about to say something to his mother but he was cut off by Luna’s laugh.

She gently cupped both side of his face forcing him to look at her. “Nyx Ulric, I do not want to repeat myself again and I do not want to tell my children that I was the one who asked their father to marry me…so, will–”

“Will you marry me?” Nyx said smiling for the first time since he left her side.

She kissed him first before saying into his lips, “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr: https://oishaiwong.tumblr.com/  
> Ciao. (￣▽￣)ノ


	4. I will Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re holding hands. That’s the gist of it. I suck at summaries sorry.

“Erm,” Nyx cleared his throat; unsure of what to say next. “Why…no, what I mean is…you’re–you’re holding my hands, your highness…”

He cursed himself for stammering. He could almost feel his cheeks reddening and could almost hear his heart beat on his ears, at the sudden surged of heat the moment their hands touched.

“Your hand feels cold, Nyx Ulric,” she simply said as her thumb caress his palm.

Luna heard him coughed twice at her statement. She could not help herself but smile at her glaive.

“Are you blushing, Nyx?” she asked, teasing; a soft smile on her face. She found this side of Nyx really adorable.

Nyx laughed nervously. “Me? The hero of the glaives? Blushing? Me? Ha-ha!” he shook his head.

He tried to pull his hand away from the princess’ hold, but Luna squeezed and gripped on his hand.

“You’re blushing, Nyx Ulric. I wonder why?”

“I’m not–”

“Your hands are rough…” Luna said before he could even finish his denial.

Nyx felt really embarassed at the moment. He knew his hands were rough–from deadly trainings, from fighting, from battles.

His hands were rough; completely opposite from her hands–soft and flawless.

He tried to pull his hand again from the princess gripped. Her hands were so soft against his. He was afraid that the princess would find it disgusting.

“I like it,” Luna said, her gentle voice cut off the trail of his thoughts.

He laughed mockingly, more so to himself. “It’s as you said, princess, it’s rough.

“Yes and it’s perfect just the way it is,” she looked up to him and smiled. Nyx felt something weird…something weird yet it felt pleasant; it felt right.

Nyx did not have words to say. He did not even know what to say. So he just coughed and pretended he did not hear what she just said.

Luna laughed and Nyx’s heart started to speed up.

Luna raised her hands, together with his, just below her chin. She gently squeezed his hand and, “Your hands are rough because they protect.”

Nyx held his breath. He could feel her warmth breath on his hand.

“…Now that my hands found yours, I will protect it,” she continued. She looked up to him again; she was looking straight to his eyes.

“You’ve been protecting me for as long as I can remember, now let me protect you…I may not be like you, a glaive, but I can protect you in my own little ways,” she said. She started to rubbed her hands against his hand. “Like warming your hands.”

Nyx smirked, but could almost feel his heart hammering against his chest. He was deciding if he should just do what he wanted to do since the very first time she saw her back then.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought to himself. He would not let this precious moment just pass by because he was scared of his own feelings.

He squeezed her hand back. “Then let me give you my thanks, your highness.”

Luna was about to say something in return but the warm touch of his lips on her forehead made her loose all the words.

“Wha–”

Nyx softly laughed and smile at her.

“Are you blushing, princess?”

And from that moment, Luna knew that she already fell in love with him. Unbeknownst to her, he, too, already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr: https://oishaiwong.tumblr.com/  
> Ciao. (￣▽￣)ノ


	5. Luna vs. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is having a hiccup problem.

_*hic*_

Lunafreya looked around the room only to be met by the eyes of the royal council.

They are currently having their monthly meeting where they discuss the important issues that needed to be resolve.

After Noctis defeated Ardyn, Noctis decided to break their engagement off.

He knew that they are not good for each other as husband and wife, but as friends.

She was assigned instead as one of the highest councils and his advisor. Luna gladly accepted her new duty.

Luna cleared her throat and with a stern voice, “please proceed.”

The old man who was speaking before her hiccup interrupted the meeting continued his speech about the renovation of some parts of the old Insomia.

_*hic*_

Luna cursed to herself as she felt that another hiccup was coming.

She tried her best to stay focused at what the old man had been saying, but her hiccups were making it hard for her and not to mention, her bodyguard who stood just a couple of feet to her left was sheepishly grinning at her.

Yeah, trust Nyx to see the hilariousness of her situation.

She casted a quick glare at Nyx which only made him grinned wider.

_*hic*_

She rolled her eyes and turned back her attention back to the meeting.

* * *

“Stop laughing, Nyx Ulric.”

Luna scowled at Nyx who was laughing as they made their way to the garden. After the long hours of the monthly meeting with the council, Luna wanted to breathe and relax and there are two places where she can do just that.

The first one is—well, it’s not really a place…

She looked at the man beside her. Well, she could suddenly hug him; she bet that would make him stopped laughing.

_*hic*_

She smiled to herself before she quickly shook her head mentally.  _Nope, nope. Why did I even think about that!?_

She lowered her face a bit, afraid that Nyx would see her face; she knew her face was red because of what she just thought.

“Luna! Hey!”

A loud voice cut through her trail of thoughts.

She blinked thrice before she realized that the tall blonde guy in front of her is her dear friend, Prompto.

“Prompto!” She beamed at the sight of her friend. “What are you doing here?”

_*hic*_

Prompto raised one of his eye brows and leaned a little bit closer to her. “Why are your face red?” Before she could say a word, Prompto’s left hand touched her forehead while his right hand touched his own.

“Well, you don’t have a fever. Are you alright?” Prompto asked, stepping back a bit to looked at her.

“What’s the matter, princess?”

Her heart suddenly went wild at the sound of Nyx’s voice. She felt his calloused hand on her arm. “Are you alright?” he asked almost in a whisper.

*hic*

 _Damn this hiccup!_  Luna cursed mentally.

She wanted to back away from him, but she knew that that would only make her look foolish. And she did not want to admit that she craved for that simple touch.

*hic*

“I’m fine,” she said to both of them. “I just need some rest I guess,” she smiled to Prompto. “We should hang out later.”

Prompto grinned at her and nodded. “Take a rest and then let’s meet this afternoon. I will show you some of the photos I took when we went camping outside Altissia.”

*hic*

“Also, try drinking a cup of water while holding your breath—they said it’s effective in getting rid of hiccups!”

* * *

She heard Nyx chuckled as she pinch her nose to hold her breath.

“What?” she asked in a nasal tone.

Nyx shook his head. Luna turned her attention back to what she was doing. What she was doing again? Ah, yes. Getting rid of these damn hiccups.

She heard Nyx mumbled something but it was unclear as she drank a cup of water while holding her breath.

Luna set down the empty cup on her table.

“Hiccups gone?”

She turned to Nyx. “I guess so?”

She grinned, but her victory over her hiccups was short-lived.

_*hic*_

Her grin turned into a frown—more deepened when Nyx chuckled.

“I’m starting to get annoyed—”  _*hic*_

“I know a way to get rid of it,” Nyx walked towards her. “Want to try it? It’s way more effective than drinking water.”

“Yes, please,” she sighed. “Please do tell. What should I do? Do I need something? I can—”

_*hic*_

“You just stand still.”

Luna stood straight, looking up to her glaive. “Like this?”

“Yup,” he said.

“Then? What’s next?”

_*hic*_

Nyx did not answer; he just continued to stare at her. Luna wanted to look away but she could not. She could hear her heart hammering.

“hic—*

Her incoming hiccup was cut off as his lips planted a kiss on her forehead. It was quick but she felt time slowed down at the moment.

“See, effective.”

Nyx smiled at her before saying “i will see you later, princess” and left her room.

Luna was too stunned to even say a word. Her heart was beating so wild that she was afraid that it would come out of her chest any moment. Her face was blushing so hard. She felt millions of emotions and she did not know what to do.

But one thing was clear.

Her hiccups were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on tumblr: https://oishaiwong.tumblr.com/  
> Ciao. (￣▽￣)ノ


End file.
